


Double or Nothing

by kitana



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Yukio complement each other like two sides of the same coin, and that makes it even harder for Shiemi to choose between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

Two is almost always better than one and, when it comes to the Okumura twins, Shiemi knows that better than anyone. Rin and Yukio complement each other like two sides of the same coin, and that makes it even harder for Shiemi to choose between them.

So she doesn’t.

She meets them at their dorm late in the afternoon. Shiemi’s not sure what to call it – a double date? – but Rin makes dinner and tea and Yukio entertains her with a collection of funny stories. Sometimes those stories make Rin flush embarrassedly and mutter about how Yukio promised not to tell that one.

They’re both so sweet in their own ways, Shiemi can’t help but feel lucky that they love her, and each other, enough to share.

Usually Rin is the brash one, the one that makes the first move, but it’s Yukio who kisses her first when they’re behind the privacy of the twins’ shared bedroom. Yukio’s kisses are so much different from Rin’s; if Rin is savory, then Yukio is sweet, coaxing her out of her shell with little touches of his tongue against hers. When Yukio kisses her, she can’t help but open up and obey.

Rin pulls her back against him, his hands trailing down her sides and come around to cup her breasts through her shirt. Shiemi moans into Yukio’s mouth and her hands cover Rin’s and he squeezes and kneads her breasts gently. She’s trapped between her boys when Yukio breaks their kiss to lay claim to Rin’s lips instead. The passion between them always leaves Shiemi hot and breathless.

She feels more than hears the groan from Rin, and feels his cock stiffen against her ass. In turn, Yukio’s cock presses thick and warm against her belly and Shiemi squirms against them both. She’s smothered, but in the best way she could imagine.

Rin and Yukio work in tandem to get Shiemi undressed. Yukio undoes the tie and buttons of her shirt and Rin tugs it from her arms, calloused fingertips raising gooseflesh as they travel across her skin. Her skirt slides down with little effort, just a flick of Yukio’s fingers against the button, and she steps out of it.

Sandwiched between Rin and Yukio, the air around Shiemi is warm, familiar. She tilts her head back to meet Rin’s lips when his fingers against her chin prompt her to do so. Rin’s kisses are like drowning; Shiemi is swept up in the way his mouth moves against hers, teeth scraping against her lower lip between sucking it in between his own.

Yukio’s hands cup her breasts this time, lifting them out of the confines of her bra. She moans, shuddering when his fingertips sweep across her nipples. There is nothing Shiemi is weaker to and Yukio, a master at sensing those kinds of things, doesn’t spare her. He grasps her breasts, tugs lightly on her nipples until they’re firm and perky. Rin’s holding her still, so Shiemi has no choice but to grind against him as Yukio all but torments her. Rin’s free hand finds it way beneath the waistband of Shiemi’s panties, close to, but mere centimeters away from, her clit.

She thinks she might have gasped Rin’s name against his mouth, but Yukio’s taken one of her nipples between his lips, flicking it with his tongue; Shiemi has no idea what might have come out. Shiemi trembles, her hands tangling in Yukio’s hair. Rin’s fingers inch closer to brush against her clit. His hand creeps lower still to press inside of Shiemi – one, two—stretching her out. Shiemi’s first orgasm come to her in hot, rolling waves, making her cry out and rock desperately against Rin and Yukio.

Rin pulls his hand from Shiemi’s crotch and offers it to Yukio, who licks the taste of her from Rin’s fingers happily. Tingling all over, Shiemi shimmies out of her remaining clothes when the twins give her enough room to. Then she flops on to Rin’s bed and watches.

Yukio’s tie doesn’t stand a chance against Rin’s deft fingers and it slides away to fall to the floor in a heap. In between kisses, their shirts come next. Yukio and Rin strip each other slower than they did Shiemi, making a show of revealing themselves to her. Naked, they’re more alike than not. Yukio has more moles by far, but Rin has many of his own. He has one in his inner thigh, and another just above his hip bone that Shiemi loves.

Shiemi doesn’t know what attracts her more, the differences or the similarities. Yet when they climb on the bed beside her and ask, in husky voices, if she’ll handle the both of them, Shiemi realizes it hardly matters.

This is the best, but hardest part for her. She’s ready for it though, and with trembling limbs Shiemi climbs on top of Rin, who beckons her with a grin. She gasps as she lowers herself on to his cock, feeling the girth of it stretch her wide and fill her up tight. Yukio’s hands grip her hips, guiding her up and down Rin’s dick.

Shiemi shivers and blushes when Yukio whispers to her that she’s beautiful like this, riding Rin. Her pussy throbs when Rin moans beneath her, telling Yukio to hurry. Shiemi leans over, pressing herself against Rin. He’s solid and warm and his lips find hers again easily. His kisses heat her up again and she wants so badly to just ride Rin to completion again, but she stills her hips and waits. Yukio is warm against her back as he drapes himself over her.

She feels the first, slight burn as Yukio slowly pushes into her, opening her up further. She trembles, panting into Rin’s mouth. His eyes are shut tight and his face is flushed pink; she wishes she could see the same pleasure written over Yukio’s face. Instead, she hears it in his moan, in his ragged breathing as he fits his cock as far as it will go inside of her.

The three of them stay like that for a long moment, Shiemi wedged between Yukio and Rin with both of their cocks pressed tight and slick together inside of her. This is why she can’t choose between them, because together they give her so much more than either of them could alone. Her own voice is breathy, raw, when she pleads for them to move. The pace is slow, stuttering, and Shiemi’s moans mingle with Rin and Yukio’s. Every short thrust forces her clit to rub against Rin beneath her and it feels like Shiemi is slowly melting from the inside out. Her sense are all clogged up with Rin and Yukio – Rin’s filthy murmurs in her ear, encouraging Yukio to come on, let go, and Yukio’s subsequent groans; Yukio’s chest pressed against her back; the taste of both of them on her tongue.

Shiemi buries her face in Rin’s shoulder when she comes. She thinks she might be sobbing, but all she can focus on is the electric pleasure coiling through her body and the sticky wetness of Rin and Yukio’s come inside of her. Breathing heavily, Yukio tumbles to the side and pulls her with him. Rin scoots close, throwing an arm cross the both of them.

Warm and safe, Shiemi lets herself fall asleep between them.  



End file.
